The Warriors (Gang)
The Warriors are the titular main protagonists and fictional New York City gang in 1979. Reigning over their home turf of Coney Island in Brooklyn, they have built a reputation of one of the toughest gangs in New York City. Their strength comes from the fact that each member brings their own unique toughness and skills to the gang. When brought together as a whole, the Warriors are able to make it through the perils of New York City gang warfare. Description The Warriors have no dress code, besides wearing their maroon waistcoats. In the film, the logo is a skull with wings, while in the video games and comics, it is a flaming snake. Known businesses of the gang include extortion, mugging, and the sale of stolen goods such as car radios and jewellery. History The Warriors' exact date of formation is not known, but it is known that the founding members were Cleon and Vermin, and that they decided to create the gang sometime after April 16, 1978. On that date the Destroyers' leader, Virgil, set up a deal between him, Cleon, and Vermin with the Satan's Mothers. When Virgil didn't show, Cleon decided that they should just do the deal themselves. After the deal went sour (the product was fake, so the Satan's Mothers thought they were being set up), Cleon and Vermin ran into Tack's warehouse, where they snuck their way through to the end. After beating the Satan's Mothers' leaders, Spider and Tiny, the two decided to go back to the Destroyers' hangout and confront Virgil. As it turns out, Virgil set them up because he thought that Cleon was trying to go behind his back and take over the gang. After a heated discussion, Cleon and Vermin leave. By May 6, 1978, Cleon and Vermin had formed the Warriors and started wearing their own colors. Members and Associates Warriors * Ajax (Heavy Muscle; Possible Lieutenant) * Cleon (Former Warlord; Deceased) * Cochise (Possible Lieutenant; Soldier) * Cowboy (Soldier; Former Lieutenant) * Fox (Former Scout; Deceased) * Rembrandt (Graffiti Artist) * Snow (Main Lieutenant; Former Heavy Muscle) * Swan (Warlord; Former Main Lieutenant) * Vermin (Soldier; Former Main Lieutenant) New Bloods * Ace (Soldier) * Ash (Former Soldier; Deceased) * Cody (Soldier) * Jones (Possible Lieutenant) * Lynx (Possible Lieutenant) * Malcolm (Possible Lieutenant) * Rhino (Soldier) * Royce (Soldier) * Terrance (Soldier) * West (Soldier) Other * Charlie (Associate) * D-Train (Heavy Muscle) * Hanna (Ajax's Girlfriend) * Hot Dog Jimmy (Associate) * Lafonda (Ajax's Girlfriend) * Lincoln (Cleon's Girlfriend) * Mercy (Swan's Girlfriend) * Rosie (Ajax's Girlfriend) * Rudy (Associate) * Skinny Pete (Associate) * Stefano (Associate) * Tony (Associate) * Twiggy (Associate) In The Film In the events of the film, Cyrus is killed by Luther, who blames it on the Warriors as Fox had seen him. The Warriors then have to make it from the Bronx to Coney Island while avoiding getting wrecked. They make it back, but at a price; Cleon and Fox are killed, and Ajax is arrested. In The Game As the title gang, the Warriors appear in every mission, with the exception of Roots, where only Cleon and Vermin appeared as Destroyers, since the Warriors have not yet been formed at that time. In The Novel In the novel, the Warriors are known as the Coney Island Dominators, and its members are all Hispanic and African-American. In the novel there are 7 known members of the gang that go to the meeting, as opposed to the 9 members in the film. Jailbreak After a brawl with the Hi-Hats, the Warriors stage a war council, where they decide to break Ajax out of prison. At the prison, the Warriors are met by the Gramercy Riffs, who agree to work with them, since two Riffs are also incarcerated. The two gangs stage a fake brawl to lure the guards outside. Once the guards come outside, they are jumped by the gangs while Swan heads inside to free Ajax. Once the Warriors see that Ajax is free, they retreat back to Coney Island where they celebrate their victory. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - New Blood'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Real Live Bunch'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Payback'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Real Heavy Rep'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Writer's Block'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Adios Amigo'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Encore'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Payin' The Cost'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Destroyed'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Boys In Blue'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Set Up'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes'' *''The Warriors (Game) - No Permits, No Parley'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Home Run'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Come Out To Play'' *''The Warriors (Game) - The Best'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Heavy Muscle'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Scout's Honor'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Sharp Dressed Man'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak - Issue #1: Echoes In My Mind'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak'' ''- Issue #2: Nowhere Else In Sight'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak - Issue #3: Real Tough Mothers'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak - Issue #4: Our Little Piece Of Turf'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW) - Issue #27 (Easter egg) Trivia *In the first deleted scene, Cleon mentions that the gang has 120 full members. However, in the game, only 19 members are important enough to have (nick)names. *According to an interview with a Hells Angels member on The Howard Stern Show, the Warriors' vest logo was taken from a picture of a bike built in a California prison by an incarcerated Hells Angel, which appeared in a motorcycle magazine. It has apparently caused several fights; Hells Angels will violently defend ownership of any of their logos. As a result, all future depictions of the logo feature a flaming snake instead of the skull with wings. The snake logo is the only Warriors logo that is sanctioned to appear on merchandise, including, but limited to: t-shirts, comics, video games, replica vests, etc. *In the game, when choosing the Fury Mode difficulty, all the members have The Baseball Furies' skins; the 'New Bloods' have BJ's skin, Cleon has Cobb's skin, Swan has Thurman's skin, Vermin and Cochise have Darien's skin, Cowboy and Rembrandt have Zack's skin, and Ajax, Snow, and Fox have Ryan's skin. *As of the film and game, the second-in-command title would be given to Snow, as Swan is the new Warlord. However, providing that Jailbreak is canon, it is unknown if Ajax or Snow would be main lieutenant, so the title, in that case, would remain vacant. *The Warriors make an Easter egg appearance in issue #27 of the IDW comics publication Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, where they sit among the assembled crime gangs of New York to witness an impending execution lead by the Shredder. *In the game's rumble mode feature, if you switch to a Warrior in their default waistcoat outfit (after the initial Warchief/player is wrecked) during a match, they will have the standard fighting moves (roundhouse kick, 2-hit finishing moves, etc.), rather than their own. The only thing they always retain is their rage meter and raw strength. However, if any Warrior is the starting Warchief of a match, they'll always fight in their unique style - it's only when you switch to a Warrior that they become default. **Furthermore, even AI Warriors during matches will have the default fighting moves, as long as they're in default attire. **However, Flashback Warriors never have this problem - they always fight like they should. The same goes for the 'ghosts' of Ajax and Swan. * In the game, when the player equips a hat, they will have different reactions; Cowboy will be happy to re-equip his own Stetson, but will not be happy if it's a different hat. Ash, Vermin and Snow will like the hat that they put on, but the other six will verbally express their dislike of the hat, despite still wearing it on the player's command. ** It is unknown how Snow, Cochise and Rembrandt can even wear hats, considering their large afros. * Ajax, Swan, Vermin, Cowboy, Fox and Rembrandt are the only characters in the game (except Virgil) that do not use the tornado kick as the raging power move; even fat and/or untrained characters - like Chatterbox, for example - can do this kick. However, it isn't canon that such people can perform this kick, as it can only happen in rumble mode, which isn't canon. * In terms of rage, Swan has the longest rage span, lasting about 15 seconds, with Cowboy having the second longest, with about 13 seconds. Cleon, Snow and Cochise's rage times last about 12 seconds, and are exactly the same as any character in rumble mode that isn't a main Warrior. Ajax's rage time is about the same, but the rage bar is longer and fills up quicker. The rage meters of Vermin, Fox, Rembrandt and Ash are all different, but they each take the same amount of time to deplete, which is roughly 8 seconds. This makes the order of rage meters: Swan, Cowboy, Cleon/Snow/Cochise/Ajax, and Vermin/Fox/Rembrandt/Ash. ** Despite this order of rage meters, the order is officially listed as follows: Ajax/Fox (10/10), Cochise (9/10), Cleon/Snow/Cowboy (8/10), Swan/Vermin (7/10), and Rembrandt (6/10). ** In this case, the 'Rage' character statistic only counts for how much maximum rage a Warrior has (how long the actual meter is); for example, Fox and Ajax's Rage stats are listed as 10/10, yet they are completely inferior to Swan's, despite his being listed as only 7/10. Moreover, Cowboy's is 8/10, yet is worse than Swan's, and better than Fox and Ajax's. ** Despite the three black Warriors' rage meters identically being the default ones, Cochise's Rage stat is listed on his page as 9/10, whilst Snow and Cleon's are listed as 8/10. * The Warriors sign painted on the bath house for a photo was painted over a real gang's tag. The gang didn't take too well to this, so the producers paid them to be in the film. * The Warriors make their money through committing the following crimes: mugging people, stealing car radios, doing smash-and-grabs, and extorting the local shop owners. Gallery Warriors Intro.jpg|Game intro the_warriors_back_logo_2_by_mjhumberto-d4lbpu8.png|Movie logo maxresdefault.jpg|Running from the Turnbull AC's The_Warriors_In_Game.png TheWarriors.jpg|Variant cover of the first movie adaption comic Eastereggs9-9-11.jpg|Easter egg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #27 Fanart2.jpg|Fan art by Gryphta the_warriors_by_vialesana-d4kljsv.jpg|Fan art by Vialesana es:Los Warriors (banda) it:Warriors Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs